


30 day OTP challenge(nsfw) also known as hELL YEAH

by Polarbearx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, GamTav - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, i guess i should tag everything huh, katnep - Freeform, lots of different au's, nope too much work sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarbearx/pseuds/Polarbearx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day OTP drabbles (NSFW) that I will probably upload more than one in a day because if i don't I'll eventually forget about it haha</p><p>The majority will be Gamtav with come katnep in the mix,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> These challange thingies can be found here 
> 
> http://bluebellglowinginthedark.tumblr.com/post/31013467173/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfw-version (I won't be linking from here on out, the link is here v u v )
> 
> ** i didn't tag this fic with all of it's contents, so I suggest you go to the page I linked and look at the prompts/challanges and if you are triggered by any of those then be warned. I'll be naming each chapter so uh yeah haha,**
> 
> some chapters might be really long if i like it a lot sorry
> 
> first up is Gamtav v0v
> 
> ( 1 ) Cuddles /Naked/
> 
> \--

Light vigorously poured into the small, cramped bedroom where two beings were huddled up under a thick blanket and an array of pillows and sheets. The bed itself was nothing more than a lousy mattress thrown onto the ground the day before, and the air was thick with the smell of pancakes and syrup, in which one of their friends(now roommates , apparently) was probably getting an early start on breakfast. 

The trolls had decided to pay a visit to planet Earth, and though they planned on staying for only a week or two, they were already enrolled in college alongside their human friends and were ensured a stay for at least four years. What with Earth becoming more tolerable with troll kind and visa versa, people no longer stared at the horned 'beast children' on the streets anymore, and after years of seeing trolls among mankind and no wars on the horizon, things seemed good for now. 

Tavros and Gamzee, what with their brand new matespriteship, had managed to snag a room in Dave's larger apartment, where he was able to house most of the trolls and Jade and John. Rose lived down the block with Kanaya, Terezi and vriska and whoever didn't want to live with either of them had to find their own fucking house. (Eriden. Sigh. Feferi opted to find a home with him, of only to keep him out of trouble.)

Anyway, back to the two huddled together under the sheets.

"Gamzee." Tavros laid face down onto the mattress, his horns getting in the way of him ever sleeping comfortable on his side, lifted his head up off the mattress to turn to face his matesprite. "Gamzee." he repeated.

"mmph." The tall, lanky troll always struggled to get comfortable on these fucking beds, he had to curl up into a ball and it was nothing next to the comfort of soper slime. He had tried his best to snuggle in close to the others side, but the effort was in vain because no matter how hard he tried, this mattress wasn't working for him. "What?" He managed to mutter, detaching himself from Tavros' side and sitting upwards. His hair was a mess, as always, but compared to yesterday when he had it combed and parted all nicely, he was back to his normal raggedy self. Reaching up to rub the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced over at the boy who laid next to him. 

"I smell that thing John made the other day." The taurus smiled, sitting up as well. The blankets that he had wrapped around his shoulders had fallen down to his waist, revealing his toned chest and shoulders that he had managed to work on from rolling himself around for sweeps. Wonderful. As of now, however, he had gotten his legs back after the game ended. None of them remember much, just a lot of sadness and blood and- Pancakes! yeah, that's what John had made the other day. Pancakes. "Pancakes," He repeated his discovery. "We should go get some before he eats them all!" The fact that these two were freeloaders would be going easy on 'em. 

"Noo," The taller one whined, stumbling over the side of the mattress to stand up, cracking his joints contently. "Don't you wanna stay in bed all day, bro? We got that school shit we gotta go to next week and all, and the second you get up for those motherfuckin cakes you're gonna wanna go out and do shit and," He sighed, scratching his head. "I'm so tired," He complained, walking over to the stack of boxes the two had gathered over the past few days. They always shied away from unpacking their things, because that would be a lot of work, and work wasn't something they exactly wanted to do.

Tavros snickered, looking over his matesprites bare form as he waltzed around the room like that. Small bruises and love bites could be seen on his shoulders and neck, a few on his thighs and all Tavros could do was smirk because he had been the one to make those. The thought made his chest fuzzy and his mind all fluttery, color rose to his cheeks and he found himself calling out to the high blood once again. 

In the middle of trying to find the box where his and Tavros' clothes were, they were in one of these motherfucking boxes surely, but his attention was snagged back to his Tavros when his name was called again. "Yo," He turned his head, eyes half shut and his grin at a lazy droop. Tavros was still there where he had left him, except now his arms were outstretched for an embrace and his legs were propped up just the right way for the Capricorn to come in and get some wicked cuddles.

He didn't need to be asked twice. 

Abandoning the need for clothes, Gamzee got up and padded over to welcoming arms, crawling into the others lap and wringing his arms around his neck. Humming happily, Tavros ran his hands over the others cold back, snuggling into the crook of his shoulder. 

It was nice. Without clothes, that is. Clothes were alright, they kept you clean and warm and safe from some shit(right?) but when you're all huddled in next to your matesprite and you ain't gotta worry about clothes or nothing and you can feel the muscle under their skin and the bumps to their muscles or bones, that's something really special and sweet. 

It's something that no one else gets to feel, the warmth or chill that the other gives off, the scent of their hair early in the morning, and getting to press right against each others skin in that way that gets them both to that happy, shy, warm place where they know their safe. 

"Flushed for you, Gamzee."

"Sooo motherfuckin flushed for you, Tav."

More time passed, the scent of those delicious cakes didn't leave the air and Tavros just couldn't help it. 

"I actually really want those pancakes, Gamzee."

"Fuck."


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katnep kissin' all naked like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( 2 ) Kiss /naked/
> 
> Karkat's point of view!

Oh god. What are you even doing!?

You think of the nights events and just how everything went down up until this point, and everything seemed great. You took her out to dinner, had a nice time(right? please, oh god what if you were boring the fuck out of her all night?) and you both went back to her place and she invited you in. That's a good sign, right? she could have sent you off!

Things got heated pretty fast, and that was great and all, but it didn't leave you with all that much time to prepare yourself. 

She seemed to have some sort of fucking experience, because she had your clothes off in less than in a minute and that left you to awkwardly repeat her motions to undress her afterwards. 

Fuck, fuck, okay. You have this. You fucking have this. Okay go. 

No fuck what the fuck why are you fucking up this bad? you snagged her dress on her hair and oh god Nepeta you hope she doesn't hate you. 

Fuck. 

She must have saw that something was up, because now she's just looking at you. 

"karkat?" That's the first time she hasn't called you karkitty all night. You fucked up. Oh shit. 

"Uh, yeah?" You sort of half smile at her, "Sorry, it's just," Way to fucking go, that's right just fucking tell her that your ass is a fucking virgin. "This is my first time and all,.." Dammit. 

She smiles and covers her face a little bit. "I am too, silly! I'm just a little excited,.." She kind of looks off to the side, and you can tell she's blushing. "Sorry if I was too foreword- I just, I didn't want to disappoint you..."

"How could you disappoint me?" You blurt out, and it makes her laugh a little bit and that alone is nice. just to hear her laugh is nice. You're on top of her, straddling her waist and looking down to see she's in nothing but her bra and panties. 

Fuck that is just the most beautiful view you've ever seen, those eyes of hers just shining up at you and her smile and her face and-You don't deserve her. But she chose you, and you're so fucking happy that she did. 

You lean down and kiss her again, and again and again until you managed to pull off the rest of her undergarments. But again, you're nervous. And scared. Scared you won't last long enough, that you won't make her feel good enough, and even that she'll think that you're a total loser for trying. 

Again, she catches you on the thought, and pulls you in for another kiss. This time it was a real kiss, it was the kiss that made you realize that you fucking loved this girl. It was sweet and soft and it made everything around you feel fucking invisible until all you could feel, see, hear, taste, touch and smell was her. Nepeta leijon. It was the most amazing feeling you could ever imagine feeling, and it was all because she knew just how to touch you and make you feel. 

You fucking loved her, christ, you really fucking loved her.


	3. First time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First time they do the sex yeah
> 
>  
> 
> Gamtav :0

Today was the big football game, everyone was invited and outside guests merely payed a small fee to enter and see Alternia highs' most prestigious football group in action. They were up against an opposing team from another school, but didn't sweat the big announcement too much. 

Hundreds squished to fit onto the bleachers, whoever couldn't find a spot found their way in and sat on the ground if they had to, regardless how mant times policeguards came and told them to move because of the fire hazard, this was a big game and their little town never missed a big game. There were two available seats today, two more than usual, because a certain two boys had decided to take up the space under the bleachers. Were they supposed to be there? Of course not. They'd purchased their tickets for the big game and all, but their intentions were to never really watch the game. They had other things in mind. 

\--

"Gamzee," One of the two figures panted, their identities unknown due to the lack of light under the bleachers. The cheers and shouts above them muffled their voices entirely, and only they could just barely make out what the other was saying. "I don't, I don't think this is a good idea.." The same one mumbles out, looking down to the other who had currently been between his legs. 

"Huh, What's up? You scared Tav?" The other, only slightly taller but just as thinner, crawled up from his legs(They had earlier tossed their pants away long ago, finding them would be a problem.) and settled to straddling his waist. A smirk played on his lips, and only a few cracks of light that sometimes peered into the space they hid in allowed the other to see him. "We don't gotta, bro, I just saw an opperunity and took it I guess,"

"You call this an opperunity, Gamzee?" Tavros snorted, rolling his eyes. "We're literally under the entire schools' asses, very romantic. Bravo," 

"Hey!" Gamzee huffed, "You all up an' agreed, motherfucker! Plus, where were we gonna go? We got two fuckin' options, my house where my dad would kill you, and your house where your dad would kill me. Ain't all that many choices we got here, Tavbro." Gamzee frowned, looking to the side into the darkness so he wouldn't have to face his boyfriend. 

Tavros sighed, knowing Gamzee felt embarrassed about the whole thing. He lifted his hand to cup the others painted cheeks and tugged down enough to bring the two together for a soft kiss. "It's okay, I understand. Sorry, it's just, I'm ah, um, a little scared, okay? Let's just, you know, continue..." A small, nervous smile tugged at his lips, eyes pointing down to where Gamzee had previously been. 

Gamzee smiled, "Scared of what? I'm the same motherfucker I'e always been since were kids, brother. Ain't nothin changed, 'cept the fact on how much I want you  _so bad right now_." He whispered into his ears, then retreating back down between the others legs to promptly pull his boxers down to his knees. Tavros hummed appreciatively, sitting up and placing his hands on his boyfriends head as he got to work, diving between the Taurus' legs and sucking him off. 

This time was a bit different, and Gamzee seemed to be focusing on lathering up his boyfriend rather than to really get him off. Deciding to avoid questioning him, Tavros allowed himself to fall into the sensations, moaning occasionally and pushing his boyfriend's mouth against his member on instinct rather than need. 

Gamzee pulled away after a few moment, licking his lips to seperate a string of saliva that connected his lips to the length in his hands. "Hey Tav, I've all been thinkin' and shit, maybe we could, ya know..." He trailed off, not able to find the words he was looking for. Tavros knew exactly what he meant, since the two had been talking about it for awhile. 

Truth be told, Tavros was a little scared. 

The two of them had experimented, sure, they were seniors in highschool and had been dating for three years, after knowing eachother since they were in kindergarden. Small town, they lived in a really, really small town, so when the two of them came out as gay everyone knew. Some had been supportive, others not so much. But it was all okay, because Tavros knew he loved Gamzee at this point, while Gamzee knew he loved Tavros since the day they met. 

So, loving each other wasn't much a problem here. Tavros was scared because of what he heard about bottoming, and that it hurt, it hurt a lot. He talked to his friends about it, and everyone agreed that Tavros would be bottom, most likely.

 

* * *

_"Tavros, look at Gamzee. He's six foot tall, everyone's scared of him, he's got those crazy eyes!" Aradia giggled, patting her friend on the back. "Sure, you aren't a little tiny shit, but you're adorable and hunky and you've got sweet eyes, against anyone else you'd totally top, but next to that juggalo, sorry kid! just make sure to use lube and protection, I'm sure you'll be fine,"_

* * *

The thought made him pout, because he had nothing against bottoming, it was just that he was upset he _'looked like a bottom.'_

_What does that even mean?_

"Yeah," He replied, finally coming back to reality, forcing the previous thoughts out ot his mind as he pulled his boyfriends' head up for another, deeper kiss. Tongues collided, wrestling with each other as their breath was panted onto one another. Tavros would feel his member pulsing against the others backside, and could feel his boyfrends' own need pressing up against him in response. 

Reaching down to tug at Gamzees' boxers, soon the fabric was discarded and the two merely rubbed against eachother ontop of the blanket Gamzee had brought to seperate them from the cold ground. Finally, Gamzee pulled himself upward so that he was back to sitting on Tavros' waist, his face paint a mess and most of it was on Tavros' body and on the blanket. Why he even bothered wearing it was a mystery. He leaned back to grab something out of his backpack, and pulled out a bottle of lube. His eyes lazily looked over the bottle, then handed it over to Tavros. "You mind?" He asked, smiling easily. A sliver of light happened to pass over his face just enough for Tavros to see how red he was, and that he was biting his lips in anticipation. 

Taking the bottle sheepishly, he looked at the bottle in his hands then at his boyfriend, then back at the bottle. "You want me to...?"

"Get me ready bro, I ain't takin' your shit all at once!" Gamzee laughed, "I mean, if you're all cool with that, I can top if you don't want to." He shrugged lazily. 

Tavros chuckled, thinking about how much of an idiot he was. Of course his boyfriend took all the worries he had away from him, just like he always did with everything else. "Okay," The mohawked boy grinned, but now of course he had to worry about making his boyfriend feel good. On the other hand, that never seemed to be a problem. 

Spreading a geneous amount on his hand, coating his fingers heavily with the substance, he inched his hands to wrap around the others waist, one of his fingers poking at Gamzees' entrance. Gamzees' fingers gripped at Tavros' shoulders, lifting his lips just over the others member, he groaned lowly as he felt the first digit enter him. 

Moving against it, trying to ease the pain as quickly as possible, another groan of discomfort came when a second digit entered him and Tavros started pumping them in a slow rhythm. Right when the pain was all gone, and Gamzee was about to let Tavros know he was ready, a third digit was added to the mix, causing him to buck his hips against the others stomach, groaning again. 

Pumping and scissoring his fingers into his boyfriends entrance, Tavros tried to pick up on what made it easier on Gamzee and worked with that, his own desire growing and the lack of attention. 

"Fuck, Tav," Gamzee breathed, Tavros could feel his boyfriends legs quiver at his sides, "I'm good, just, motherfuck, just _fuck me,_ " He panted harshly, tavros had not let down as he prepared his boyfriend until he thought the other was okay. Deeming him ready, Tavros slipped his fingers out of his boyfriends entrance, giving his cheeks a quick slap. Gamzee grinned fiendishly, cupping his boyfriends lips to pull them in for another harsh kiss. "You ready, brother?"

Tavros nodded, his hands on his boyfriends hips as he slowly brought them down onto his member, hissing at the immediate warmth and tightness. Gamzee eased himself onto Tavros inch by inch, moaning all the way down unti he was fully seated on his boyfriend with a satisifed grin. Grinding against him once, twice, three times, the two fell into a harmonous moan-filled-bliss as the two thrusted against eachother, Tavros taking control of the pace and rhythm, and Gamzee slamming against him. 

Never before had Tavros been there to witness just how needily Gamzee could moan, how high his voice could get, how  _vulnerable_ he could look. It only made things that much hotter, Tavros aching to make his boyfriend feel good while also getting to feel and stretch Gamzee to his hearts content. Sadly, this was their first time, so they didn't last very long. amudst the awkward fumbling around and the occasional bumping of heads, they were both able to laugh it off. Tavros got away with coming inside, not that Gamzee minded, but in return Gamzee didn't feel too bad about releasing all over Tavros' chest. 

Flopping down onto the blanket, Tavros pulled out of Gamzee right before the six foot tall Capricorn fell on top of him, both having heard eachother moan their names as they relased was enough to keep them content for the moment. They hadn't even heard the cheering above them, and it all came rushing back to them at once, causing them to cuddle and press against eachother. Gamzee kissed Tavros forehead, mumbling an 'I love you," and Tavros returned with a kiss to his cheek, sighing out "I love you, too.." in response. 

Sure, they had to get dressed quickly before the game ended or they'd get a cold, but they made eachother so warm that the thought of anything remotley bad happening after seemed impossible. 

And that's when Vriska walked in. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msosorry


End file.
